


Puppy eyes

by PimlockHolmes



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/pseuds/PimlockHolmes
Summary: Taemin is having a hard time and gets convinced by his friends to go to a puppy café to cheer up, and he meets the owner Jongin.





	Puppy eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Taemin is having a hard time and gets convinced by his friends to go to a puppy café to cheer up, and he meets the owner Jongin.

Taemin moaned loudly. A loud moan could mean a lot of things. Ecstatic amounts of pleasure, great food, pain but this time… Tired. His bag still on his back, his coat still around his torso and his shoes still on his feet, he moaned loudly as he fell on the bed in his studio dormitory.

He wiggled his way out of his backpack and moaned again, his throat actually aching from his exhausted moaning. He turned and pulled up his legs, slowly untying the laces on his shoes to kick them off. Now to get rid of that coat. He had to get up for that one. He sat up, releasing another moaning groan, and took off his coat.

Taemin was a law student, a good one too. There was a lot of pressure from his parents, who were both successful lawyers with their own firm, but they were understanding too. And also there was just a lot of pressure of everyone, because had always been an A+ student. Very hard working, very smart and intelligent. That sounds amazing, but it was also very pressuring.

And exactly that pressure made Taemin so tired. This year, it was just past half the schoolyear, he had both lectures at his university, but also an internship at a law firm in Seoul. He did make money with that though, enough to live off at least and have some spare to do fun things. Which he didn't have any time for so he just saved it up for a holiday at the end of the year or maybe a small car.

But the prospects didn't show a sudden increase in free time, quite the contrary, the amount would only decrease over the coming year and a half, since he would be graduating next year. A thesis, oral examinations, papers and hearings, everything would go down next year and thus Taemin tried to finish as much as he could this year, so he wouldn't have to do it next year. But that was hard.

And the worst part…

Nobody seemed to understand that he was tired. Professors told him to get over it and do his work, his boss at the law firm told him that life had these rough patches and you had to learn to live with those too, in other words, to get over it. His parents told him that they experienced the same things and that it was a part of life. Nobody understood that Taemin wanted to sleep and actually could sleep for weeks and weeks. Taemin's body was so tired. Taemin's mind was so tired.

He yawned. He lost his pants and his blazer, unbuttoned his shirt and shed it off, to put on a T-shirt and his favourite sweatpants. He waddled over to the kitchen, sighing loudly as he slammed a pan on the stove to make an easy one-pan pasta. Making sure it was cooking nicely, he sat on the countertops with his tablet to read what he had to read for the next day.

He did that now, because later tonight he would visit his best friend, Choi Minho. Or well, visit. Watch him play a soccer game against some other random ass student's team from another university in Korea. And probably sleep while watching it. Taemin didn't mind, but it just didn't feel as free time, since he would be or sleeping, or reading, or thinking about all the things he had to do, or plan his entire life for the next week.

Don't forget the pasta! Taemin quickly turned off the stove and put a portion of it on his plate, another in a small container to cool and shove in the freezer later. He sat down and took a bite. A moan once more, now of great food. Well, great… One of good food.

With the pasta behind his teeth and in his stomach, he sighed and got up. To the soccer field.

Cheers from the crowd. Minho scored a goal, the ball stretching the net of the goal far and the goalie kicking the air in frustration. The ambience was light-hearted though. Everyone had fun, everyone had drinks and snacks. Laughter came from the bleachers; bets were being made on who would score next.

However…

The victim in this case was a blond Caucasian female, her profile being a frequent victim in rape cases in South-Korea, since they were deemed so beautiful <strike>(like many other looks, don't worry ladies</strike>) by the male populace. The defendant in this case should get a high sentence, to set a powerful precedent for coming cases, but also to deter potential rapists from committing a crime comparable to this one. Nonetheless, the victim should be properly compensated for the grief and trauma she experienced on her holiday to Seoul. Her insurance company has put forward a claim of around 200,000 dollars, but the defendant has already stated that he would never pay such a fine, thus the public persecution has lowered that claim to 150,000 dollars, still way out of reach of the defendant to ever pay but financially crippling enough to create a permanent example.

The hard part in this case would be to set a monthly amount of money to be paid to the insurance company, who would channel it along to the victim in the form of physical and psychological care, that would be payable, but also crippling, to create before mentioned example of what happens to rapists in Seoul with lawyer Taemin on the case.

'TAEMIN!'

Taemin's eyes shot up from his tablet. 'Yes, sir! What was the question?'

Minho cocked an eyebrow. 'The question was why you aren't paying attention to my awesome soccer skills?'

'I am!'

'How many goals did I make?'

'… Uh…' Taemin glanced at the scoreboard. 3-2. '… Two?'

'One.'

'I just also counted that assist.'

'What assist?'

Fucking hell. 'Okay, I wasn't paying attention.'

Minho sighed and sat down next to him. 'It's half time now. Tae, just put away that thing. You need to relax too. Every student can, you can do so too.'

'No, I need to prepare this case for next week and I've got more appointments tomorrow and…'

'You planned your entire week?'

'Yes!' Taemin said. 'Tonight I do this case and the appointments for tomorrow, I go to bed at three, get up at seven and have my day, then I continue tomorrow with this case in the evening and the next appointments and go to bed at two because I have to get up at six and…'

'Great! Now make time in that schedule to do nothing.'

… Nothing?! 'Minho, I don't have time for nothing…'

'Because you being way too tired is working well for you? Because you being overworked is working well for you? Have you seen how tired you look?'

'Yes, yes and yes, I don't care. I just need to pass this year.'

'TAEMIN! You're meeting the graduation requirements in your third year of your six years bachelor and masters!'

'… But I didn't pass yet… I can still fuck it up! I can't do that! I need to do this okay!'

Minho sighed loudly and took hold of Taemin's shoulders. 'No, you can't fuck it up anymore! You literally can't!'

'I can! I need to do this perfectly!'

'Taemin. As your friend, I really want to hit you right now.'

Taemin fell silent.

'Right now, you are going home to sleep.'

'But my appointments…'

Minho groaned. 'Fuck's sake! Do the appointments but after that straight to bed! I'll call you at midnight and if you're still working then I'll come over to actually hit you!'

'… Fine.'

'And I know something that will help you unwind. A few blocks from uni there is this new cafe, a puppy cafe. "Latte Monggu" it's called. It's really cute and happy and stuff. Go there and just order a coffee to snuggle with puppies. It's amazing. Trust me.'

Now Taemin furrowed his eyebrows. 'Minho, I don't think a puppy cafe is really going to help me. As I said, I don't have time for nothing or for puppies…'

'Just trust me, okay?'

Yeah, no. 'Sure.' Taemin stuffed his tablet in his bag and got up. 'Good luck on your game.'

'We were actually done, we won but sure…'

'… Shut up.'

Puppy cafe… Latte Monggu. Stupid name. Stupid cafe. Stupid Minho. Taemin laid down on his bed, two minutes before midnight and sighed. Minho would no doubt actually come over, so Taemin just listened to him for this one time. Now he would get seven hours of sleep, which he clearly and obviously didn't need.

But maybe Minho was right. Slightly. Somewhere. Maybe he did have to make time for himself. Just a little bit. Just some time to put his mind at ease and just lay back and watch a movie. Or read a book. Or play a game. Or do at least something sort of meaningless to the world. What would be a good evening for that?

Monday evening? No, because Tuesday was an important day, lots of appointments then and also conferences with the District Attorney of Seoul. So he had to prepare everything in detail then.

Tuesday even… No… Wednesday… No… Thurs… No… Friday evening? … Possibly! Just shove everything of Friday evening onto Saturday and we're in business! Taemin smiled happily at his new plan. Only two more days until he had his free evening.

The phone rang and Taemin picked up. 'Minho?'

'Taemin! Are you in bed?'

'Yes.'

'Video call as proof.'

Taemin sighed and pressed a button on his phone, the front camera turning on and his face being broadcasted live to Minho. He heard an approving hum of the jock.

'Good. Sleep tight, Taeminnie!'

'Yeah, yeah, good night to you too.'

And thus, a few days later, Friday evening was upon the young law student. Taemin sat down on the couch in his studio, his feet on the coffee table. He looked at the two movies portrayed before him. Horror or romcom? … Horror all the way! Taemin slid the DVD into the player and lulled back on the couch.

Oh! Don't forget that email you had to send to that employer! Taemin paused the movie and quickly grabbed his tablet, forwarding the email in question. With his tablet processing the mail, new emails flooded in. Ah, that had to be done now too. Wouldn't take too much time. Taemin hummed as he read the email and grabbed the casefiles, checking the facts quickly.

Taemin quickly wrote a few detailed summaries and send them to the appropriate clients. He hummed softly and smiled as he clapped his laptop shut. He reinstalled himself on the couch and checked the time.

3AM.

…

Oh. Better get to sleep then. Taemin undressed, brushed his teeth, brushed his long hair and laid down in bed, holding his favourite teddy bear, which he had named Kai when he was younger. Taemin let out a soft sigh and checked his alarms. Eight in the morning.

'Good night, Kai...'

And so it continued. Taemin's free evening usually (like all the time) got consumed by clients and professors. Taemin smiled when Minho sat down opposite of him, holding two cups of coffee. They were in the university's cafe, after a day of lectures, and they had discussed the latest developments in soccer.

'How are your dance practices going?'

Ah! Taemin, next to being a law student and all around workaholic, also danced in his spare time. Which he didn't have, so he didn't dance anymore. 'Not at all really, don't have any time.' Maybe Minho didn't have to know that though…

'No time? But I thought I told you to make time for yourself!'

'You did! And I did! But…'

'Did you even go to that cafe?'

Oh not that again. 'I uh… Didn't have the time at hand too…'

'I've told you this three weeks ago! If you don't have one night in three weeks where you can go somewhere and have a cup of coffee you're doing something wrong!'

'Look, alright, maybe I could have made time to go there but I didn't, because I made time to relax at home. Just do nothing for a night.'

'Ah.' Minho smiled. 'How'd that go?'

'Well, it hasn't actually happened yet, I usually end up working.' SHUT UP, TAEMIN! 'I mean, great…'

Minho took a sip of coffee, got up and grabbed Taemin's hand. 'I'm going to bring you to that cafe so help me God!'

'No! Minho, no come on!'

Minho stared Taemin dead in the eyes. 'You are going to that cafe. They are open every evening, they offer private booths for you to study, they have cute baristas, they have cute puppies, they are nice and considerate. For fuck's sake Taemin, take a book with you or something, go study there. But do so, with a fucking puppy on your lap who wants to lick your face continuously. Take a load off.'

Taemin gulped. 'If you let me go, I will go there tonight and study.'

Minho glared at Taemin. 'I trusted you the last time and I will do so again, but Taemin, I'm not saying this for me, I'm saying this for you.'

'I just don't see how a few dogs can make me feel better.' Taemin said.

'They don't. But Taemin, going somewhere takes you away from work, from your laptop and your casefiles. It puts you in a quiet environment, where you can just focus on one thing. You can study there, play a stupid game on your phone or do something else. But it's good to go there. And the puppies just make it a lot cuter and fun.'

Taemin bit his lip in thought.

'And the exams are coming up anyway, so you could take the time to study.'

'Alright. Tonight.'

'Thank you.' Minho hugged him. 'I hope it helps.'

'If it doesn't, I'll hit you for making me go to a place that is called "Latte Monggu".'

A book in his backpack, his headphones around his neck awaiting to be placed over the boy's ears. Taemin walked into Latte Monggu and watched as a few dogs walked up to him, jumping up his legs to be pet. Taemin's hands went through the curls of a poodle and through the soft hairs of a white shepherd.

'Aish, get down!' The barista from behind the bar said. The dogs immediately obeyed and got down, still circling around Taemin's legs though. Taemin walked, careful not to step on any paws, to the counter and made a small bow.

'Hi, uh… Can I get a caffe mocha?'

The barista nodded. 'Of course.' He went to work on it in an instant. Taemin watched him closely. It was a young man, in his early twenties, and to be honest, he was quite handsome. Taemin did prefer men over women, so at least that was a plus Latte Monggu had going for itself. Hot barista noted. The barista in question had a white shirt on and an apron wrapped around his waist.

'Sir?'

Taemin shook his head.

'That'll be 3500 won, sir.' The barista said, pointing at the drink on the counter. Taemin quickly grabbed his wallet and paid for his drink.

The barista peeked over the bar and smiled. 'I'll take it to your table, they can't seem to get enough of you.'

Taemin chuckled and made his way to a table, where the barista placed the drink. Taemin managed to peek at the card on the boy's chest, displaying his name. "Oh Sehun".

'I hope you enjoy.' The barista said, bowed and walked back to his bar.

Taemin hummed softly and sighed as he sat on the comfy chair. Well, it could be worse. He placed his headphones on his head, started the music and grabbed his book, starting to study for his upcoming exam. Making notes on his notepad as he read, summarizing everything into short sentences, he quickly made a lot of progress on his studying. One of the puppies, a [Jack Russel puppy](http://www.mijnalbum.nl/Foto-TGY8TOZW.jpg), made his way onto Taemin's lap and snuggled in the curve of Taemin’s stomach to his lap.

Taemin breathed out a soft chuckle and made use of this time to finish his drink. He just sat back a bit and pet the dog, which was happily napping on his lap. He looked up at the barista, who immediately came to collect Taemin's cup and saucer. 'Would you like another?'

Taemin nodded and the barista, Sehun, walked away again. Taemin hummed as he looked over his notes. He had actually done well, better than he did normally at home. To be honest, he didn't feel less tired or less stressed, but he … did feel a certain peace. Which was nice.

The puppy stretched and yawned. He wiggled a bit and licked past his lips satisfied, as Taemin continued to tickle and pet his sides and belly. Sehun the barista returned a with a new coffee and said that the drink could be paid for later, when Taemin was in more of a position to get up or were to leave.

Leaving the puppy alone to nap along, Taemin started his studying again. He hummed as he felt the warm body of the white shepherd against his legs, a head resting on his feet. He quickly wrote down more notes, his summary becoming longer and longer.

But, Taemin noticed the time and it was getting a bit too late for him to walk home. He quickly gathered his stuff and softly shooed the dogs who had gathered around him away. Getting up, he grabbed his wallet to pay for his last drink and he walked out, content with what he had done tonight.

And for once, his mind was actually quite clear.

Taemin hummed as he stepped into the cafe again, a book in his bag and headphones around his neck. This was his fourth visit now and he came multiple nights a week now. This week alone he had come two times already. He had met some of the other baristas, like Jongdae and Minseok, but now Sehun graced the counter again, his stoic eyes peering at the cash register.

Taemin also had met a few more dogs and had quickly found a few favourites. The white shepherd for example, named Balou, a brown toy poodle, named Monggu, and the small Jack Russel pup, named (very originally) Sparky. Taemin hummed as he headed for the counter again, but Sehun already got up and smiled. 'Caffe mocha?'

Taemin chuckled. 'Yes.'

'Coming up. Take a seat, I'll bring it over to you.'

Taemin sat down at his usual table, had Monggu and Balou run up to him immediately (Taemin guessed Sparky was off today) and laughed when Monggu made his way onto Taemin's lap within an instant. Sehun chuckled as he brought the coffee to Taemin's table and ruffled Monggu's curls. 'Yah, don't be annoying Monggu.'

'Ah, it's fine. He just needs a moment.'

Sehun hummed. 'I hope you enjoy your coffee.' He walked back to his bar again and sat down, reading a book. Taemin grabbed his own book and started to read, his mind taking in all the psychological insights on criminals he had to know as a lawyer.

As the boy had forgotten to put on his headphones, he heard a clock chime to signal that it was three o'clock. And the dogs got up to wait at the door immediately. Taemin sat back, a bit disappointed that the dogs left him so quickly. He heard a door open on the first floor and a pair of feet coming down the stairs. 'Who's up for a walk?'

The dogs started wagging their tails, their bodies curling in excitement. Another man, one Taemin had never seen here before, came to the front door and petted all of the dogs. 'I can only take two of you with me.'

The man was dressed in white trousers, a black shirt and a red apron around his waist. Nimble fingers untied the knot at the man's side and he hung the apron on the coatrack. 'Let's see… Monggu and… Garcon. I'll be back soon, Sehun-ah.'

'I'll hold down the fort.' Sehun replied and presented treats for the dogs that weren't taken on the first walk. Balou, with his treat sticking out his mouth, walked back to Taemin and curled up around the boy's feet.

But Taemin stared at the red apron hanging from the coat rack. Who was that guy?

The lawyer inside Taemin had to know. There couldn't be loose ends, there couldn't be unclear circumstances, witnesses or suspects. Everyone needed to be in clear view, but this man just walked down the stairs, took a few dogs and left. Who was this guy? Who did he think he was?! Taking Monggu away?! Outrageous, unmannerly, terrible…

'Another mocha?' Sehun walked up to him.

'Yes please…' Taemin said.

'Coming up.' Sehun took the old cup and saucer and left again. Taemin shook his head, losing the thoughts of the handsome dognapper and focussing on his book once more. He placed his headphones on his head and, making notes, read through the pages of his book quickly.

Consuming mocha after mocha, Taemin kept studying like there was no tomorrow. After the fifth mocha, Sehun nudged him. 'Mister Lee, I don't mean to pry, but it's eight o'clock and you still need to have dinner. You should really eat something or you'll get sick of the caffeine.'

Taemin sighed and nodded. 'Yeah, I uh… I forgot the time. Thanks. I'll go then…'

Sehun helped packing Taemin's bag and smiled. 'Have a nice evening and we hope to see you again.'

'Probably.' Taemin grinned and walked out.

'Your headphones, sir!'

Taemin turned and grabbed his headphones. 'Thanks! Bye!'

'My boss said that the restaurant around the corner is amazing, I believe it's a KFC.'

'Thank you! Also, you can call me Taemin. Mister Lee sounds too old.'

Taemin's first exams had gone well! It helped that he now used the cafe to study and relax, so at home he could either sleep and live or just prepare some small things for either class or the law firm. But still, all his time was consumed by either school or his internship, the only thing that changed was that he now spends a lot of time drinking coffee while studying. And petting dogs of course.

But it was Friday night and this evening he would spend, once again, at the cafe. He walked in, his casefiles with him for once, and headed for the counter immediately. But he halted halfway, because it wasn't Sehun behind it. Not Jongdae, not Minseok, but someone else. The dognapper!

His breath hitched. He could now find out about this new person, this dog taking and red apron-wearing person, this… owner of the cafe. Oh.

'How can I help you?'

'Who are you?' Taemin said. He immediately shook his head. 'Uh… I mean, I would like…'

'Kim Jongin, I'm the owner. Usually I try to work a few nights in the week, so I know how the place runs and the problems my employees run into. Now, where can I help you with?'

'… Caffe mocha?'

'Coming up, please take a seat.'

Taemin sat down and grabbed his casefiles, trying to focus on the information displayed before him. The owner of this place was terribly handsome too, with his tan and his plump lips. His hair styled nicely, his shirt slightly too tight for his muscular chest and waist so the buttons were…

'Your caffe mocha! I've heard from Sehun that you are a regular, sir, so I trust we can settle the bill later?'

Taemin nodded quickly. 'Yes.'

'Thank you. Please enjoy your coffee.'

Taemin watched the owner walk away. He had a great butt too, the skinny jeans had trouble keeping it all in. Taemin! Focus on your casefile, not on the hot owner! Who was he reading about again? A yes, the tourist rapist. Taemin sighed and started reading again, along with the concept of the case they were going to put forward against this criminal.

The door at the side of cafe opened, Taemin figured the dogs were fed there, and he heard a happy bark from Monggu and Balou. The dogs ran up to him, Monggu straight onto his lap and Balou around his feet.

Taemin laughed softly and began to pet the both of them, earning willing and wanting stares from both the dogs. Taemin hummed and waiting for Monggu to just curl up and sleep on Taemin's lap again. He continued reading and forgot the passing of time.

A few more mochas later and a piece of pie (Taemin became hungry), he grabbed his next casefile, with the concept case. The owner, Jongin, sat down opposite of him and smiled, kind of awkwardly.

'He likes you.'

'… Who?'

'Monggu. He likes you.' Jongin said quickly, a soft chuckle rolling after his soothing words. 'I've never seen him snuggle with someone like that other than me.'

'He's yours?'

Jongin nodded. 'Yes. He hangs out here almost every day, because I'm here almost every day.'

'I see.'

'But, since it's past 2 AM, I kind of have close the cafe…' He rubbed his neck. 'I have to ask you to leave…'

'2AM?! Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot the time and…'

'No worries. Uh… Can you get home safely at this hour? About where do you live?'

'In Hongdae… Uh… I'll be fine!' Taemin quickly packed his casefiles into his bag, bowed, paid for his drinks and pie, excused himself once more and walked out, into the darkness of the night. He turned left and his steps were quick, but they greatly, over time, decreased in swiftness as the night grew ever darker around him. Usually he wasn't this afraid, but on a Friday night, youngsters all drunk, who knows what might happen to him. With this long hair he did kind of look like a girl and we know what happens to girls late at night, alone, in the dark…

A car stopped next to him.

Okay, we mentioned girls alone in the dark at night, but we didn't mean prostitutes, okay. Carry on you perverted son of a bi…

'Get in. It's not that safe to walk to Hongdae alone right now.' The cafe owner rolled down the window. 'It's no bother.'

Taemin didn't even hesitate. He opened the car door and got in the car of the guy he didn't even know that well. He took his backpack on his lap and put on his seatbelt. 'Thank you, ahjusshi…'

'Hyung is fine.' Jongin smiled and drove off. 'So, about where in Hongdae?'

Taemin gave directions to his student's complex and Jongin acted accordingly. Only now Taemin started to think about his position. He just told a man he didn't know where to find his house, sort of. Should Taemin even ask why he did this or should he just assume the man could take advantage of him at any moment?

'Thank you for bringing me home, but…'

'I need to take care of my faithful customer, don't I?' Jongin said as he accelerated when the light turned green. 'Also, I can probably never forgive myself if I knowingly let a customer walk home after midnight and something happened. So yeah, I'll give you a ride.'

'Thank you.'

'Also Monggu is very happy you're in the car now.'

In his thoughts, Taemin had hardly noticed the wet nose in the back of his neck where the dog stuck his snout between the headrest and the backrest. Taemin chuckled and reached to the back, tickling the poodle's chest. Monggu let out a satisfied moan and Jongin chuckled. 'So easy.'

They pulled up and Taemin bowed again. 'Thank you for giving me a ride.'

'I hope I see you again at the cafe.' Jongin smiled.

'Well, yeah, still can't make caffe mochas at home.'

Jongin laughed and watched the boy leave the car. 'Sleep well, sir…'

'Taemin.'

'Sleep well, Taemin. You've worked hard all evening, so you need to rest now.'

'I know. Same to you, hyung.'

'Also… Thank you for being a loyal customer. You don't know how much we as a cafe appreciate you.'

Taemin smiled and nodded. 'You're very welcome.'

'Ah, sir…'

'Taemin.'

'Ah, Taemin!' Sehun smiled. 'A mocha with…?'

'… Apple pie?'

'Coming up! Take a seat! First mocha is on the house!'

'Oh goodness gracious, Sehun hyung, what are you doing to me?'

Sehun grinned. 'Orders from Monggu, I've heard.'

'Oh that blasted dog.' Taemin sat down and Sehun gave him a mocha and his apple pie.

'There you go! We'll settle it later; you do your studying.'

Taemin hummed, invited Monggu on his lap and opened his book once again. Taking notes like always, he quickly worked his way through the book, taking hold of the requirements for the essays he had to write about it. He grabbed another notepad, where he made notes in bullet points what he wanted to discuss when in his papers. Tapping quickly on his tablet, he started to write the first few paragraphs, Sehun refilling his mocha while he did so, and only looked up when he saw someone sit down at his table.

'Found your front door safely yesterday?'

Taemin smiled at the owner. 'Yes, thank you.'

The cafe owner smiled and sat back a little. 'Did you go to bed immediately?'

No. 'Uh… Well…'

'You look really tired.' Jongin said and got up. He walked over to the counter, made two espressos and placed one next to Taemin's caffe mocha. 'There. That should pick you up. Also, tonight you should really go to bed on time.'

'Yeah, I'm just really busy. I can concentrate well here and…' Taemin noticed how the owner stared at him as he spoke, which felt quite nice since Taemin felt like the guy really listened to him. 'And the coffee is nice. Also, it just takes me away from all the emails and the texts and… I don't know. Home is just somewhere I eat and sleep now, making it much more comfortable.'

'I see. Because what is your major right now?'

'I'm at the Korean University Law School.'

'Holy sh… So I have to watch my words or I'll have a court date coming up?'

Taemin laughed. 'Not that fast.'

'I was worried.' Jongin took a sip of his espresso. 'But that sounds like it's a lot of work though.'

Taemin nodded quickly. 'It is. But I like it, my parents also do it and then I can take over their law firm when they're older.'

'So they pressure you a bit?'

'… Little bit. I mean, I don't mind. They're only doing that so I can work even harder.'

Jongin smiled. 'Well, I'm glad we can at least help you here. Did Sehun tell you the first one is on the house?'

'Orders from Monggu, I believe.'

'Sort of.' Jongin said and wrapped a black apron around his waist. 'Sehun's off now, so I'll be around if you need anything.'

Taemin watched the owner walk away, his red shirt almost bursting open because it was too tight. He was nice. He would make a great boyfriend. Not for Taemin though. No time for love. Not even time for one night stands. No time!

Profile report! Name: Kim Jongin. Ethnicity: Korean. Civil status: Single. Family: parents, still together, two older sisters. Age: 25 years old, four years older than Taemin, on "hyung"-terms. Employment: Self-employed cafe owner. Car: Audi A4. Hobbies: …

Wait, what were his hobbies again? We can't press charges without his hobbies! Taemin! Wake up! Hobbies! Now!

'Yes boss!' Taemin shot up in bed and jumped up. He grabbed his backpack and, after he had walked out the door, ran back to grab his phone. To see that it was 5AM.

Firstly. Get back in bed. Taemin put down his backpack and laid back in bed, putting his phone back on the charger.

Secondly. Why are we dreaming about that guy?! And why… What was the dream about again?

Taemin sighed and turned in his bed, hugging his teddy bear Kai tightly. 'Too much coffee…'

The last few days, weeks even, Jongin had frequently sat down at Taemin's table and they had talked a lot. It was nice to just talk about anything with him, though it wasn't great from Taemin's studies. Minho was too busy with his own love life lately, so Taemin didn't see him that often anymore, and Jongin had slowly, but surely, replaced the jock.

And though Taemin felt like he kind of knew Jongin, he also kind of didn't. Because he knew Jongin liked dogs and was a very good listener, but that was it really.

Maybe today he would ask more about the guy, get his profile done so he could stuff that away into the giant casefile that was his life. Great plan!

And thus, after his day at the law firm and dinner, Taemin made his way to the cafe in the hope Jongin would be there. If he knew all about the guy, he could get on with his life again at least. Taemin hummed as he walked up to the counter and saw that his life was blessed by those two plump lips.

'Hi Taemin! Mocha?' Jongin smiled.

'Yes, hyung!' Taemin waited at the counter. Jongin looked up, his eyes peeking through his bangs.

'And something else, perhaps?'

'Wanna sit with me?'

Jongin laughed. 'Of course! I'll be over in a second.'

Taemin smiled sweetly and walked over to his regular seat, Monggu and Balou coming over immediately to snuggle with him. Jongin brought his coffee and sat down with him.

'So, what's up?'

'My boss was happy with me today! He said I did well in the last case!'

Jongin hummed. 'As expected though.'

'Yah, don't say that.'

Jongin chuckled. 'So how are you going to celebrate that compliment?'

'Hmmm?'

'I don't know. What do you like to do?'

'I dance.'

Jongin quirked up. 'Dance?'

'Yes. I always used to dance but the last few months kind of stopped me from dancing.'

'That's awesome!' Jongin said, to close his eyes in shame afterwards. He laughed. 'I mean that you dance, not that you couldn't.'

Taemin chuckled. 'You say that now! You're happy I can't anymore, aren't you!'

'No, no, no!' Jongin started to blush. 'Really not!' He couldn't help but laugh, hiding his shame. 'I meant that it's awesome you dance; I like to dance too.'

Taemin's playful smile faltered for a moment, to turn into an enthusiastic one. 'Really?'

'Yes! Let's go… Fuck, the cafe… Uh… Ah! Sehun will be in later, in about half an hour. Let's go dancing together!'

Wait what. What about Taemin's studying?! This was important!

Jongin ran back to the counter and started finishing up his work to make sure everything was set for Sehun's arrival. Taemin didn't really know how to react right now and proceeded to use this time to quickly do his studying when he still could.

Later, Sehun walked in, chuckling as he saw Taemin studying. He quickly walked to the counter and discussed the evening with his boss. Jongin took off the apron wrapped around his waist, swung it across his shoulders and patted Sehun's shoulder, giving him the keys. 'You know where to leave them, yeah?'

'Yep!' Sehun smiled. 'Have a nice evening!'

'Thank you! Taeminnie, you coming?'

'Whoa! Where are you going with my customers though?'

'Taeminnie?!' Taemin hissed.

Jongin stared blankly at Sehun. 'I want to show him something. Taeminnie, come on!'

Taemin, still fussing about the fact that he was called Taeminnie (I WILL SUE YOU TILL YOU CAN'T EVEN BREATHE IN PUBLIC ANYMORE!) by Jongin, swung his bag around his shoulders and walked to the door, waiting for the elder to follow him now. Jongin took hold of his wrist as he walked outside with him and pointed to the right.

'My car is over there.'

Monggu, excited that both of his favourite humans on this world were going somewhere together, ran to the car, twirling happily as he waited.

'I rent a studio near my apartment where I can dance in private.' Jongin smiled. 'Let's go there.'

'… I mean, sure, but I really have to study too…' Taemin said softly.

'Taemin, it's important to make time for things you like too. If you only work, everything gets done, but not with the freshness of your mind. If you relax, put your mind somewhere else and then look back at your work, you not only get the same amount of work done, but it's done better too.'

Taemin sighed and nodded. 'Fine.'

Later, in the studio, Jongin [showed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDDwIOdJF3A) Taemin [some](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLVjK9riX0g) of the [dances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2i3WBA9z0Eo) he [knew](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5vk71itacc) and the styles he liked. And after that, Taemin [showed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oz3mm3tPKfg) the [same](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9ZTKmzp7Ew) to Jongin, though he [said](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGvWxSVm9QE) that he was [rusty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQQJ7zBzYJs).

'Shall we do this again next week?'

'I was hoping this week.' Taemin said. 'I never realised how much I missed this.'

A few weeks later, Taemin opened the door to his studio after a knock. Jongin smiled and presented the boy with a bottle of soju. 'I believe I ordered dinner and you could use a drink after a long week of law firming.'

Taemin laughed and let the boy in. They had agreed to meet up for dinner this night. Or well, they would eat at Taemin's. A few nights ago, they had eaten at Jongin's. Their friendship had spiralled out of control rapidly, but in a good way. Turns out, dancing was a great kick start to a friendship so strong, they dedicated way too much time to it. Especially Taemin.

With a minimum of three nights a week that he spent either eating, dancing or gaming with Jongin, he had cut heavily in his time dedicated for his studies and the law firm. And to be quite honest, nobody had noticed yet. Only Taemin when he worried that people would call him out when they asked what he did the night before.

Jongin sat down on the countertops as Taemin cooked them a light spinach pasta as the chicken fried in the oven. Jongin moaned softly when he sniffed the delicious scents coming from both the pot as the oven. 'I hope you made lots because I'm going to eat everything.'

Taemin laughed. 'I have cookies, so I kept that in mind.'

'Thank God!' Jongin smirked. 'I'll have everything then.' He slid off the countertops and looked around in all the cupboards. 'Glasses… glasses… glasses… Ah!'

He presented them with two shot glasses and poured the both of them a glass of soju.

'Hyung-ah, I'm not sure…'

'We'll mix later! Now just to get us going!'

Taemin laughed and downed his glass. 'Of course we will!'

Jongin chuckled and looked around. 'Got a cookie for me now, though?'

'Next to the fridge.'

'Ah!' Jongin pulled open the pantry and found his cookies. 'Oh God yes, chocolate.'

'I need some of those for my dinner though!' Taemin grinned.

'I'll leave one!' Jongin ran to the living area of the studio and crashed on the couch.

'Yah! Kim Jongin!' Taemin ran after him and mounted the boy. 'My cookies! You wanna die?!'

Jongin laughed and nodded his head. 'I wanna die of too much food!'

'Yah!' Taemin caught the cookies and ran back to the stove. 'Mine!'

'Yaaaah!' Jongin ran after him and tried to pluck the cookies from Taemin's fingers, but to no avail and decided that it would be better to just rest his head on Taemin's shoulder both wanting and begging.

Taemin put away the cookies, filled two more glasses and offered one to Jongin. 'There, now beat it. Hyung.'

Jongin drank it and sat back down on the countertops. 'I'll show you who's the boss tonight.'

Taemin cocked an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah?'

'Hell yeah.' Jongin smirked. 'I'll show you! I'll beat you at every game we play!'

Taemin shook his head and lifted the pot off the fire. 'Dinner's ready.'

'Yes!' Jongin grabbed the plates and made the table quickly, adding cutlery afterwards. They sat down and served themselves.

'So, how was the law firm today?' Jongin asked.

And Taemin started talking. About the new case they had gotten today which had become Taemin's first solo job, which was quite terrifying. But also about the things he heard his boss talk about, about how to get in touch with the local council and get your way a bit. And that he had assisted his colleague in the courtroom yesterday, helping him with his notes.

Throughout Taemin's monologue on everything he did that day, Jongin watched him with interest, taking in the words both audibly as visually. A few times he smiled or made soft noises of approval, but mostly he watched and complimented Taemin afterwards, telling him he worked hard and well.

When asked about his own day, Taemin noticed a bit of shyness behind Jongin's voice, as if he were unsure of what to say. He noticed that quite often, that Jongin sometimes was a lot different depending on the context. When dancing, the boy was nothing but sex(y). But when doing other things, he was more so cute than sexy.

And thus, after dinner, FIFA commenced on Taemin's old PlayStation 3. Resulting in a resounding victory for Jongin and a depressing defeat for Taemin. Need for Speed? Jongin won. Battlefield? Jongin won. Just Dance? Stalemate. Sorta.

Jongin looked at the time and at his glass. 'I really had too much to drink to drive home now.'

'You can sleep here.' Taemin said, cocking his head to the bed in the corner.

'Thank you!'

But then, a few weeks later, they talked about something else than games, dancing or their days.

'Taeminnie, I heard about this movie that came out last week and it supposedly is really good. Do you want to go see it with me?' Jongin didn't look him in the eyes.

Taemin halted his eating. 'Movie?'

'Yeah…' He even averted his eyes now, looking at the couch next to the table.

Both of them knew of the other's sexuality, because Taemin was gay and Jongin bisexual. Not that that had led to any tension or oddities between them, but this question seemed out of place.

'As a date?'

Jongin nodded. 'Yes, a date.'

A date with Jongin? That sounded… quite good actually. All this time with Jongin had felt really good, both liberating as captivating. 'I would love to.'

Jongin smiled and, with his foot, rubbed Taemin's leg. 'Thank you.'

And thus, a few days later, Taemin prepared for a date. It was a Friday night, so it was on Taemin's free night and his mind didn't linger at his cases too much. This hair bound into a bun, he tried to find out if it would be a cold or a warm spring evening. The forecasts said rather warm, so Taemin decided that it was wisest to dress lightly. Taemin put on a sleeveless shirt, a blouse loose around his torso and the tightest skinny jeans he had.

Standing in front of the mirror, he pondered whether his hair should be up or down. Hair down looked more gentle, but he would also hide his face from Jongin more, while a bun or a pony tail could be sportier and showed more of his face and neck.

He heard a knock on the door. That would be Jongin, who would pick him up.

Oh God, would he give a gift? Taemin didn't buy a gift. Shiiiit!

Okay, we're not going to solve it now. Just open the door and wing it. Taemin grabbed his coat and opened the door. To be met with Jongin's bright smile.

'Hey.'

'Hi.'

Jongin gulped. 'You look great.'

'Thank you. So do you…' Taemin couldn't help but eye up the cafe owner before him. With the [black shirt and jeans](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4je8iiwyQ1r8i9eqo1_500.jpg), the boy looked stylish and slick, but also hot as hell! Taemin bit his lip at the [finely styled hair](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/enhanced/webdr02/2013/8/28/14/anigif_original-grid-image-20872-1377714401-14.gif) of the tanned boy before him and only shook his head back into reality, when he felt the soft fingers of Jongin at his cheek.

'I mean it; you look absolutely wonderful.' Jongin smiled sweetly, before he noticed how intimate his touch was. He started laughing awkwardly and pulled back his hand. 'Sorry!'

Taemin laughed it off and closed the door behind him. 'We going?'

'Yes! I found this really great place we could eat at!'

'It's not a KFC, right?'

'No, no!' Jongin scratched his head. 'It's just a restaurant close to the cinema.'

'Shame, I would have loved to nibble on some bones.'

Jongin chuckled and hid his naughty smile.

'Chicken bones, I mean.' Taemin took Jongin's hand and pulled him along, towards the lift to the parking garage. Jongin quickly caught up to him and linked their arms.

After dinner and their movie, they slowly strolled towards a pub to have a drink together. Taemin held Jongin's hand and the sensation of Jongin's skin against his, so strongly but still so delicately, felt intoxicating. The cuteness Jongin usually showed to the outside world, had been replaced by this quiet sexy. And he smelled so nice! His cologne was really doing it for Taemin.

'I hope you liked the movie…' Jongin said softly.

'I did!' Taemin realised he hadn't commented on it yet. 'It was so cute at the end when they had a happy ever after.'

Jongin smiled. 'I know! The war thing was awesome though! Humans and elves fighting, dragons and magic! It was so awesome!'

'Yeeeaaaah! And the scenery! That was some Lord of the Rings stuff right there! All that nature and stuff.'

'It was really well made.' Jongin said contently. 'I'm glad we went to watch it.'

'Me too! I'm glad I went to watch it with you.' Taemin said and winked at Jongin.

Jongin blushed. 'Yah! What does that mean?'

Taemin shrugged and played with his bun for a moment. 'What do you think; loose or bun?'

Jongin halted and looked at Taemin for a moment. 'Is this a trick question?'

Taemin laughed. 'No, no, no! Really, I don't know.'

'I like both the same, but a bun reveals your neck which is uh… cute… and sexy…' Jongin burst out laughing and hid his face. 'Sorry! Oh that was…'

'I like that you think it's sexy…'

Jongin caressed Taemin's neck for a moment. 'It's because you're pretty.'

Taemin chuckled and pulled Jongin into the pub. They sat down in the corner and ordered a few drinks, Taemin having a beer and Jongin taking a Coke. 'Still have to drive.'

Taemin chuckled. 'So responsible.'

'I've got to be responsible hyung so.' Jongin smiled at Taemin. 'So I'll just be drinking soda.'

'Like I'll get drunk tonight.' Taemin chuckled. 'I don't think that'll leave a good… Minho?'

Minho walked up to the table. 'Hi Tae! Been a while since we met up!'

'Yeah, both busy bees.' Taemin said. 'How's … Yura, it was?'

'Ah, she's great! We're really happy! We should meet up some time.'

Taemin nodded. 'Yeah, we should. I'll call you, okay?'

'Sure!' Minho smiled and walked off again, back to his girlfriend. Jongin looked at the back of the jock as he walked away.

'Ex?'

Taemin burst out laughing. 'Hell no! Straight as a liner that one! No, just a friend.'

'Ah, I was about to get jealous.' Jongin grinned. 'But I see I don't have to worry.'

After their drinks and a detoured ride home (so they could sit at Han river for a moment), Jongin walked Taemin to his studio.

'I really enjoyed our date.' Taemin said smiling.

'Me too!' Jongin said and slid his arm around Taemin's waist. 'I really liked this evening.'

'I wouldn't mind another one.' Taemin enjoyed the arm around his waist.

'Me neither.' Jongin said and halted their steps as they arrived at Taemin's front door.

'Thank you for tonight.' Taemin said and kissed Jongin's plump lips softly, his own pink perky lips finding a perfect cushion in Jongin's puffy lips. Taemin's wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck and smiled as he retreated his lips a few moments later.

Jongin opened his eyes, as he had closed them to enjoy the kiss, and gulped. 'You're welcome. Can we…' He moved in for another kiss, his arms tightened around the boy's waist. Taemin's breath hitched as Jongin retreated his lips and closed his eyes when he felt Jongin's thumb on his cheek.

'You look so tired…' Jongin cooed. 'Go on, get inside and go to sleep. I'll check up on you!'

A second date had followed. And a third. A fourth! A fifth! And today, it was the sixth. Taemin laughed as Jongin pulled him onto the dance floor. They had chosen a gay club in Itaewon as their sixth date, which was very flashy. Both Taemin and Jongin had been hit on multiple times, but they had always quickly excused themselves.

But they weren't boyfriends yet.

The term Minho had given it after Taemin had told him about it was "unofficially official". Everybody figures you're dating and you're boyfriends; you practically are boyfriends; but you just haven't really spoken about it yet and have just enjoyed the other's attention and presence.

And that fit them quite well. They were in no rush. Taemin rushed his entire life, from school to internship, from high school to university, he even rushed his sleep. There was one thing in life he wanted to take his time for. His relationship with Jongin.

Taemin felt himself pressed between the crowd around them and Jongin. He felt the movements through Jongin's body, not big and grandiose as his usual style was in dancing, but club style, more bobbing to the music and making sure there was enough bodily contact. Taemin freed his hair from its ponytail captivity and fluffed it up as he danced with Jongin, his hands afterwards finding Jongin's behind.

The corners of Jongin's mouth quirked upwards, his plump lips forming an innocent smile. 'Oh?'

'Oh.' Taemin smirked.

Jongin laughed and pressed his lips on Taemin's, pecking them softly. 'I like it!' He said over the music. His hand reached behind his back, holding Taemin's hand and stuffing it in his jeans. 'But that's better!'

Taemin laughed and pinched Jongin's behind. Jongin buried his face in Taemin's hair, his lips near Taemin's ear. 'Aaaaaw!'

Taemin turned his head and their lips met. Jongin's arms curled around Taemin's waist again, pressing their torsos and hips together tightly. Their lips parted and Jongin rested his forehead against Taemin's. 'I need a drink.'

'So do I…' Taemin said softly, his lips touching Jongin's as he spoke.

Jongin, his arms still solidly around Taemin's waist, led the boy to the bar and ordered them two drinks. Jongin was driving, so he couldn't drink alcohol, but he smiled when Taemin mixed their drinks a little.

'Just a bit can't hurt.' Taemin said.

'I'll taste the rest of your lips.' Jongin said and burst out laughing, turning away from the boy in awkwardness. He turned around again and took his drink. 'Sorry.'

Taemin chuckled and pinched Jongin's abs. 'Are you ever going to stop doing that?'

'No.' Jongin smiled. 'Probably not.'

Taemin's chuckle transformed into a low hum as he plucked at Jongin's tight shirt. 'Good.'

Jongin gulped down his drink in one go and placed both his hands on Taemin's butt. 'Taeminnie… Hurry that drink… I wanna taste…'

Taemin downed his own drink too and mewled when Jongin's lips smashed on his immediately, their hips grinding together roughly as Jongin pressed the boy against the bar. Their lips parted and they paid no attention the guys eyeing them up for a threesome.

'Jonginnie… I wanna go home…'

Jongin nodded and led the boy outside, back to the car.

They ended up at Taemin's front door, Jongin leaning against the door as Taemin pecked his lips.

'I was hoping you would come in for a drink.' Taemin said huskily against the boy's lips.

'I was hoping you would ask.' Jongin reached in Taemin's pocket to grab the keys and open the door behind him. They stumbled in and, Taemin caught in Jongin's arms, made their way to the kitchen to grab a cold drink. Taemin placed a bottle of beer between Jongin's lips and took one for himself too. Jongin purred as he wrapped one leg around Taemin's, his bulge solidly pressing against Taemin's thigh.

Taemin felt himself grow hard at the feeling. They had shared sheets before and Taemin had seen the boy in just his boxers (which, like his shirts, were also too tight) and the boy was perhaps three times the size of his previous lovers. Taemin fought himself loose and pulled Jongin to the bed, finishing his beer along the way. Jongin drank his own too and watched as Taemin undressed to his boxers, to drop into the bed tired.

Jongin undressed as well and joined Taemin between the sheets, imprisoning the boy in his arms and the leg around the boy's leg. Taemin wiggled his behind for a moment against Jongin's crotch and felt the boy buck once or twice.

'Good night…'

'Good night…'

Taemin awoke to Jongin's lips in his neck. 'Oh Jonginnie…'

Jongin growled against Taemin's jawline as his hand rested on Taemin's morning wood. 'Good morning…' Jongin's lips found Taemin's earlobe, softly suckling and nibbling. 'I hope you slept well…'

'I did.' Taemin closed his eyes as Jongin's touches fondling both his ear as his private parts. 'Jongin-ah…'

And the boy stopped, climbing over Taemin to get out of bed. Taemin watched the muscular back and bubbly behind of the cafe owner as he walked away. Taemin listened to the man taking a leak in the bathroom, washing his hands and flushing the toilet, before he came walking back to the bed with his chiselled abs and well defined muscular chest, sitting down on Taemin's lap. 'There, I'm back.'

'Missed you.' Taemin smiled mischievously.

'Sure you did.' Jongin wiggled his behind on Taemin's privates. 'I need to leave soon though, Monggu needs a walk. You coming with me?'

'Mind if I take some casefiles with me?'

'No, studying is important.' Jongin leaned in and pecked Taemin's lips.

'What time is it?'

'10.'

'Fuck, I had to get up way earlier.'

'No, you didn't.' Jongin said and pressed kisses along Taemin's cheek to the boy's neck. 'Because sleeping with me is more important.'

Taemin chuckled and kissed Jongin's cheek. 'As long as you let me study today.'

'We'll go to the cafe, okay? You can study in peace there and I'll help out Jongdae.'

'Deal.'

Jongin peeked to the side of the bed and grabbed something. ‘So tell me, what’s his name?’ He showed Taemin’s teddy bear.

Taemin flushed a deep colour of red. ‘He… He… Kai…’

‘Kai the teddy bear?’

‘Yeah…’

‘So, how often do you kiss Kai the teddy bear?’ Jongin smirked as he asked.

‘… Never!’

‘You’ve never kissed your teddy bear?’

‘… Sometimes…’

Jongin laughed loudly and hummed. ‘Can I be your new Kai then? Your new teddy bear? Kai 2.0?’

Taemin laughed. ‘You can be my new Kai, but I’m keeping him here for when you’re not around.’

‘That’s fine. Do you want to know the features of your new Kai 2.0?’

Taemin chuckled. ‘Sure.’

‘I kiss back.’ Jongin said. ‘Also, I have a dick.’ He kissed Taemin’s lips. ‘Now, come on, I’ll make you breakfast.’

‘It’s my kitchen.’

‘Just let me.’

At the start of summer, Taemin walked into the cafe happily. He nodded at Minseok and Sehun, who both worked the counter now as the place was buzzling with both tourists and people who were off work or school. He quickly ran up the stairs, lost his backpack in the corner near the coat rack and stepped into Jongin's office.

'Hi!' Taemin said happily as he walked in.

Jongin looked up from the side of the room. 'Hey!' He was kneeling between a filing cabinet and piles of administration. He got up and hugged Taemin tightly, his lips finding the boy's temple and kissing it. 'I thought we were going to meet up tonight.'

'We were. But I just wanted to see you now.'

'I'm honoured.' Jongin smiled and walked with Taemin to the desk. 'What's up?'

'I got the email with the results of my finals.'

'Oh!' Jongin's eyes lit up and watched Taemin with all attention. 'Tell me!'

'Well… I passed all of them with flying colours.' Taemin said softly. 'And today I also had my evaluation of my internship at the law firm.'

Jongin watched the boy speak.

'And they wanted to hire me again for next year. They said I was a hard working student, but that I needed to keep my health in mind.

Jongin smiled and nodded.

'And thus I wrapped up this year completely.' Taemin smiled sweetly.

Jongin hugged Taemin and pecked his lips. He mewled in surprise when Taemin returned the kiss more passionately than ever before, Taemin's tongue slipping into the boy's mouth and exploring carefully. Jongin returned his own tongue and felt himself hanging in thin air when Taemin's lips retreated.

'I was thinking. Do you want to go on a holiday with me? I really like you and I don't wanna miss you.' Taemin asked. Jongin could tell the boy had just blabbed it out impulsively.

'I would love to.' Jongin smiled.

'And I hoped that since we're dating and all, we could kind of be boyfriends.' Taemin kept blabbing.

Jongin chuckled. 'Do you still need to ask? I really like you too and yes I want to be your boyfriend.

Taemin smiled and hid his eyes, burying his face in Jongin's shoulder.

'Where did you wanna go on that holiday?'

'Busan.'

'You just want to see me tan on the beach in swimming trunks.' Jongin whispered in the boy's ear.

'Yeah…'

Jongin laughed and patted the boy's behind. 'I would love to see you tan too.'

'My hair goes red.'

'Oh my God, yes!'

Taemin laughed and sat back. 'I see you're enthusiastic. I was hoping a few weeks…'

'Two?'

'Three?'

'Fine.' Jongin chuckled. 'When do you want to go?'

'… This week?'

Jongin laughed. 'I'll let Sehun know.'

Taemin placed his suitcase in the trunk and sat down on the passenger's seat, next to Jongin. Jongin revved with the engine of his car and smirked. 'Ready to go?'

'To Busan!' Taemin placed his hand on Jongin's and put the car in drive.


End file.
